Harry and Bella Potter and the war between three
by LittleDevil16
Summary: Isabella Lillie Potter, Harry potters twin, they've hidden there identies long enough and when they both return to Hogwarts they get a surprise, The Cullens are there, and they will help fight with thme against Voldemort, whether they come out alive or not


Most people know me as Isabella Marie Swan, but no, my name is Isabella Lillie Potter, my hair is naturally waist length and black, my eyes are an emerald green, I am actually sixteen and I am Harry Potters Twin sister and I am a witch.

I go to Hogwarts and am in gryffindor, im on the Quidditch team, I am a seeker, I haven't seen my best friend Ginny in over two years, we write to each other but it's getting harder to hide Thornwitch in the closet now, because my boyfriend Edward is always at mine.

I can't hide my lightening scar for long anymore, the concealer is running out and looks fake and I can't use the cut excuse anymore, I've used it six times already, me and Harry are the children that lived.

I truly love Edward and his family, but I don't know how to tell them I lied about my identity, how else would me and Harry hide from Lord Voldemort, I can only change my identity of course!

I actually love to shop, but nothing pink and frilly, that's over the top, I am usually really calm and a dare devil, im like Fred and George always pulling pranks with them, Harry joins sometimes, but he's to busy with his girlfriend, Ginny!

I have been ditching Hogwarts for a year now, and I have to go back, how many detentions will me and Harry have now? seventeen? I hope there not with professor Snape…

I heard from Ginny that Ron and Hermione got together, I'm so happy! I can't wait to see them, But how are they going to react to my Vampire boyfriend and vampire family?

They're going to go all ninja on my ass.

I sat on my bed, fiddling with the last letter Ginny sent me, I had to go to Hogwarts today, Fred was bringing the flying car, and was meeting me here, and George would help me with my bags while me and Harry would have a happy family reunion.

But I had to tell the Cullens about myself, or I would be able to live with myself.

I put on my grey skinny jeans and purple top that said 'Pepsi' and my black leather jacket, I grabbed my converse and wand and headed for the door, I put the keys in the ignition and began to drive to the Cullens.

_?_What if Edward hates me for not being Bella Swan?

What if I die with Harry because of Lord Voldemort?

What if? What If? WHAT IF?

Stupid thoughts, messing with me.

I parked and climbed out and hopped onto the ground, my wand was in my converse and hidden by my jeans leg.

As walked in I called out for the family to come to the living room, when I walked in they all sat there, looking at me, Alice looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that fashion you're wearing?" She was hyperventilating.

"is it really that hard to take in? Oh well, I have to tell you all something" I said, breathing in deeply.

"you can tell us anything dear" Esme said, I began to imagine her being mean for lying, I shook it out of my memory as fast as it came in it.

"My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan" I said quietly.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Isabella Lillie Potter" I told them, there eyes widened, like I had three heads.

"The girl that lived?" Jasper said.

I nodded, and showed them my scar that I had covered with my hair, they all gasped.

"I don't believe you" Rosalie sneered.

I picked up my wand from my boot, and showed it to them.

"Im Harry's twin sister, I actually love to shop, so if I come back me and Alice can have a shopping spree"

"Where?"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" I sighed happily, but this year would be bad, Voldemort would come back, for me and Harry.

"If you came back?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yes, Me and Harry, im his Twin, and we are the children that lived, and Lord Voldemort didn't like that, so he'stryingotkillusandwemightdie" I spoke quickly at the end.

"don't go" Rosalie whispered.

"I have to Rose, I don't have a choice, FYI im sixteen"  
"SIXTEEN!?" Emmett yelled, grinning.

"It's my lucky number, and my age!" I said, and shrugged.

Suddenly I heard a honk, and saw a blue car in the air, and saw two ginger head boys that were my prank buddies.

I ran outside with the Cullens following, the car came down, and four people walked out, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry!

I ran up to Fred and George, and hugged them, they hugged back, then Harry.

"reunion!" He said, I laughed, then he frowned, and looked at the Cullens.

"Vampires" He spat, they looked shocked that they knew about them.

"BELLA!" Ginny screamed, and jumped on me.

"GINNY" I screamed back, and hugged her tightly.

"Back to the topic, why are there vampires here Bella?" Harry Frowned again.

"These are the Cullens, and Edward here, is my boyfriend" I told him.

All of the four stared at me, mouth open, eyes wide.

"YOU'RE DATING A VAMPIRE!" Harry Yelled.

"kinda, but don't kill him please!" I said.

"Bells, Vampire! evil! Bloodsucker!" Harry pointed at them.

"I love them harry, they're my family!" I said.

Harry sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Hey Bells! we got your stuff from your room, hope you don't mind, your window was locked so we broke it, and maybe put some drawings on your walls" Fred told me.

""What might the drawings be may I ask?" I asked him.

"Don't blame me, George's idea, a rude poem and a peni-" I cut him off.

"Enough, I don't wanna hear it, you broke my window, I should snap your wand"

He hugged his wand, pouting.

I turned back to the Cullens, and smiled sadly.

"Guys, hopefully I see in a year, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, hopefully…but I'll write, I'll get Thornwitch to post it, email! Phone you! I promise! but I gotta go"

Alice looked sadly at me, juts like Emmett and Carlisle and Esme, Edward looked depressed and Rosalie and Jasper looked at the floor.

"Whose Thornwitch?" Emmett asked.

"My owl"

"You have an owl?"

"Yup"

"Hey Bella" I heard Harry say "Voldemort"

"What about him?" i asked, The Cullens looked at him expectantly.

"He knows were we are" he sighed in frustration, I gulped" And he's coming for us…"


End file.
